A Lifetime of Mistakes
by Insertcreativepennamehereplz
Summary: Radio has always made mistakes. Thinking back on them, he just can't grasp why he continues to make these mistakes over and over. A re-try on a certain story about Radio's second movie sacrifice. Don't like spoilers? Don't read. Also, there is some head-canon warning here.
1. The End of my First Life

_What have I done?_

_I've ruined everything. Great. Even Toaster, the most difficult person to displease, is angry at me. But then again, I don't blame them all for being mad at me. Gosh, how much of a fool I was right there. Something like that, fighting over that, that was stupid._

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE YOU MORON! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!" Ratso. Well, it made no sense to try and tell them what I was thinking, but I did. "I uh, I didn't mean to-"

"Thanks a lot. Without that tube, Frankenstein can't help the animals!" A very good point Lampy.

"That was a very bad thing for you to do Radio." No use in arguing that, so why did I begin to say, "But Blanky, I didn't mean to..."

"Something...Something's happening!" So what is then? Must be bad if you know of it. "The shipping order has just been printed! They are about to be shipped out!" Well, the situation is just about as bad as it can get! It can't get any worse! Why am I so arrogant!? This is my fault! "DO SOMETHING!" Lampy shouts, and Wittgenstein his name was, replies, "I'll give it my best shot."

Panic runs through me as he tells us to run for cover. He is breaking down, and I can tell it even hidden behind the box. Attitude and ways of life and such really are contagious. The Master's great grandmother was right.

_Back in time to September 1, 1939..._

_Our Master from that time, the Master's great grandfather, was listening to the radio, using me of course, and our Mistress walked in. She was doing some cleaning, using the old Hoover vacuum with the same name that was decided for him, and once she finished, she listened with him._

_"In Europe, things are getting tight. The Nazi party is invading Poland as we speak. The Polish are trying to defend, but things don't look good for them." the broadcaster announced, and Josephine, our Mistress, said, "Oh, Jon, turn that off. Geez, people these days. It's bad enough that people here won't mind their own business and not get involved with other people's things and ruin them, but people in Europe want to mess around and cause chaos."_

_Jon, my Master, gently pushed the button on my top, and he nodded. "What people do for a stupid thrill or to get land." he mumbled as he got a book and started reading. "Well, soon other countries are going to attack others. You know how war goes." says Josephine, shaking her head in disapproval._

_Back in the present..._

The noise suddenly stopped. We all know what that means. Ratso scampers up to Wittgenstein, and he says, "I'm afraid...he's a goner." I already figured that out. Well, I guess that nothing is going to help.

"And if he's a goner, then our friends are goners too." Toaster is crying. _I really messed up big time. Why am I such a fool?_ Ratso walks up to me, pointing at me, shouting, "And it's all your fault!" Lampy, Toaster, Ratso, and Blanky all glare at me as I walk away, a heavy feeling weighing me down. _When was the last time I felt this way?_ "That's it. The animals are doomed." "There's no way to warn the Master." _Oh yeah. Now I remember._

_The time I had got mad at Hoover and yelled at him while the Master's grandparents were gone with his parents, and I ended up never being given the chance to tell him I never meant those words._

_Back in time to December 11, 1971..._

_"I hate you! Ya know that? You are the worst living thing I know!" I couldn't believe the words that came out of my speaker. I instantly wanted to take it back, but I was foolishly prideful and didn't seem to be feeling any reason other than pity. "Oh...I'm sorry Radio...why didn't you tell me before?" Why didn't I instantly take it back?_

_We went to sleep that night, and I still hadn't apologized, but I slept. Despite that, the pain still weighed me down as I slept, giving me nightmares. I knew it was time to break this habit of mine before it gets any worse, and I thought I could start by apologizing._

_December 12, 1971..._

_That morning, I went up to Hoover, and he seemed to be malfunctioning. "Well, maybe the old thing's done it's time." What? Done it's time? What was he talking about? That day, Hoover was sent away, without my apology. He was sent to another family who knew well how to fix him, but he was already replaced. That was the day Kirby was introduced into the household._

_"Hey, I'm Radio..."_

_Back in the present..._

"Hey, Radio, got any other bright ideas?" _Yeah, in fact I do. I know what I'll do._ Hiding behind a box, ready to give up my tube, I start to open myself up and take the tube. _I'm surprised about how I can fit all these long, but meaningful thoughts into these little sec-_


	2. Meet Blanky

_When I first met Blanky, he wasn't at all as soft as he is now._

_Walking up to the blanket of a yellow color in the quiet trunk of the small car, I asked, "What's your name? I'm Radio." He said only two words. "That's nice." His tone of voice was apathetic, which sounded strange combined with his childish voice itself._

_Maybe he doesn't have a name?_

_"Well, I hope where we are going is nice!" I wanted to start conversation, but he was silent as though I wasn't even there._

_"So, where did you come from? I saw no specific brand on you." The blanket seemed to get a little set off there, then said with a shiver and a growl mixed into one, "That doesn't matter. It shouldn't at all. I don't think I should answer your questions."_

_That was when I decided enough was enough, even if it made me feel awkward for the rest of the time we rode to the old cottage. The only thing I said when we arrived was a quick, "Wow! It is far from the city!"_

_Inside, it felt a lot warmer than previously feeling. "So, it's nice, right?" I asked the electric blanket once the Master and Mistress weren't in the cottage. Still no reply._

_"Hello." A voice below said, and when I glanced down, I saw a vacuum cleaner smiling at us from the low height below the top of the side table._

_"Hey. What's your name? Mine's Radio!" This vacuum was far more enthusiastic than the yellow blanket was. "Well, I am Hoover." "Well, it's nice to meet you!" I replied jumping down to him._

_"Hey, blanket, you have a name, right?" I felt like an idiot for asking him that from down there, but all he did was peek down at us from up there and shake is head to say no. "Oh! No wonder you didn't say anything when I asked for it before!"_

_"Do you know who you are?" This time, we got a nod. It was head shake and nod after headshake and nod every time we spoke to him._

_"Well, welcome here anyway!" said Hoover, who had a similar look to some of the vaccum cleaners I saw in the store, but he stood out as he was quite a bit friendlier. Every time I even tried talking to a vacuum cleaner at the store, they would just tell me to "buzz off" or "go away" because they "didn't know me at all" even after I just heard them talking about how much I annoyed them as though they didn't even know I just wanted to talk to someone._

_That was how it was like after closing time. Not often could I talk to anyone as they either didn't want to talk to me after they heard me speak a single sentence, and after closing, I was alone all the same over and over again, even when I got one social sentence from someone else, and it seemed that they loved to sleep in the day, but I was having fun in the day just listening to the humans talk, and that became my one and only comfort at night when I decided to go to sleep._

_Naturally, as a radio, I had no box I was in, so I couldn't talk to others who were, and not even the other radios would talk to me, so it was exciting to finally talk to someone and have conversation with them._

_As for the blanket, he didn't speak a single sentence if it could be answered "yes" or "no," but he shook his head or nodded to answer, but if anyone asked him something that couldn't properly be answered with that, he still didn't seem to answer._

* * *

**Hey guys, so please be aware that Blanky would have a long time of shut off, so he won't be in normal character until later. Soon, in a chapter belonging to the Post-revival part of this story, I'll explain why Blanky shut himself off, maybe even make a story as to why in Blanky's POV. Sorry for the long time to update, I'll update other stories later. So yeah, Blanky will be a silent blanket for a majority of the first 30 years of this story. No, it won't take thirty years to read this, it'll be in the time of this story being thirty years, but not the amount of days being the chapter number either, good heavens no, since that would mean at least 10950 chapters without this and post-revival! But you get what I'm saying, right? And not for each month either, that would mean 4380 chapters. So let's just go along and see how they grow in thirty years, recording significant events in their lives through chapters.**

**Yes, this would render this story a prequel to the first movie in a way. Remember the conclusion to that? A switch with the appliances to an old lady? We'll get to that in later chapters. This seems to be a popular story so far. I post one chapter and get so many reviews.**


End file.
